Project:Chat/Logs/19 March 2017
02:49 Hai 02:50 You wanted Google to come here, right? 02:50 http://rings-of-the-master.wikia.com/wiki/Rings_of_the_Master_Wikia:NT/Final_Draft so is that the place where we draft and stuff 02:50 YEAH 02:50 But, 02:50 You should pick a tab you will work on 02:50 I am working on the changelog tab. 02:50 Nobel is working on the wiki news tab. 02:51 hmm... 02:51 i'll see what fits me the best 02:51 Good. 02:51 And hopefully the game gets an update... 02:51 its probably going to be Changelog News 02:52 and Future Plans 02:52 No. 02:52 I already got changelog news 02:52 But future plans is vacant. 02:52 I think. 02:54 It is Vacant 02:54 Good. 02:54 since it is taken by an Ex Officio member 02:54 Ah-- 02:54 Okaay... 02:55 You know, Google is really the expert at News team stuff,. So i'm going to contact him. Hang on. 02:56 Alright 02:56 I left a message on his wall. 02:56 Hey 02:56 You there?? 02:56 02:57 i am here 02:57 just reading some stuff 02:57 Oh. 02:57 Nobel should come here now. 02:58 his last contribution was minutes ago. 02:58 He must be online 02:58 I think two people can edit a section at the same time 02:58 Hmm... 02:58 since it says "Written by News Team Member: Nobellion 02:58 Along with Ex Officio News Team Member: Ursuul" at the bottom of Event News 02:59 Alright--Hang on 03:01 Wait- 03:08 ._. 03:08 Come back 05:16 I finally got chat to work. 05:17 Bye. 07:40 Hello? 07:54 hello 07:55 boi 07:55 just woke up 07:55 o 07:55 0like 5 min ago 07:55 thats how dedicated i am 07:55 #SM4Mos 07:55 lul 07:55 soooooooooo 07:56 have you heard word from Lenk? 07:56 did you see the finish periodic table? 07:56 Nop 07:56 uh 07:56 not anwesered 07:56 nu 07:56 imma link 07:56 damn 07:56 give him another day 07:56 .................. 07:56 look 07:56 you create it now 07:56 you give me ful access 07:56 i do the things 07:56 like channel setting 07:56 roles 07:57 etc 07:57 and made it official tomorrow 07:57 tsk, it’s not that simple 07:57 we’d have to let everyone on the server know 07:57 than 07:57 so they could move 07:57 we will 07:57 tomorrow 07:57 I’d have to reconfigure the Discord Module 07:57 hang on 07:57 tomorrom 07:57 let me @ him 07:57 k 07:57 I’m getting on now 08:00 I @ed him 08:00 we’ll give him another day 08:00 er 08:00 yes 08:00 but 08:00 we will strt setting this up 08:00 today 08:00 and stop if lenk anwsers 08:00 but made it official tomorrowű 08:00 nah, I’m not going to put the effort into it unless he’s totally inactive 08:01 server setup takes hours 08:01 if he doesn’t respond 08:01 then I’ll make it 08:01 i told you 08:01 & give you admin so you can begin 08:01 I do everything 08:01 roles, emojis, rules etc 08:01 Yeah, but I 100% prefer that we not do any upheavals. If Lenk is alive, then we will use him; if he’s unresponsive, then we will act. 08:02 but not until we make sure he’s unresponsive 08:02 you said if he doesnt anwser tomorrow be begin. today is tomorrow 08:02 I said to ask him, & to give him 24 hours. You gave him 24 hours, so now I’ve contacted him. 08:02 If he doesn’t respond to ME in 24 hours, then we will make a new server. 08:02 Promise. 08:02 ................. 08:03 fine 08:03 i have education in 14 hours 08:03 *24 08:03 s’ok 08:03 we aren’t in a rush 08:03 people will need time to be alerted that the server is changing anyway 08:03 so streaing the topic-boat 08:03 imma show you the PERIODIC TABLE OF DIEPIA 08:04 k 08:04 User:Mother Of Ships/Periodic 08:04 the table is so big 08:04 that you need to scroll sideways 08:04 bc one cullum is missin 08:05 huh 08:05 ok das cool, but do you want to know how to make a button? 08:05 yes 08:05 I tried once 08:05 but i fucked up my page 08:06 first, check my page, my greeting 08:06 like it cut it half 08:06 wait 08:06 do it on my test page 08:06 User:Mother Of Ships/Testpage 08:06 you can see 08:06 how fucked up 08:06 is the page 08:06 #Mos=BestCoder 08:07 Ok 08:07 go here: User:Ursuul/Sandbox 08:07 paste what you want to be toggled 08:07 in that page 08:07 k 08:08 i want 08:08 if i click that button 08:08 the llamas dissapear 08:08 and if i click again 08:08 they appear 08:08 has to be the other way around 08:08 than fuck the plan 08:08 they have to be disappeared by default, & clicking it will make ’em appear 08:08 why 08:09 its my profile page 08:09 greeting will have the other way around 08:09 but my other pages no 08:09 because they are a massive distraction & they block parts of the assets, in other platforms as well. They’re also annoying & eye-straining. 08:09 You can have it in your user page 08:09 but not on your wall 08:09 where people need to be able to contact you 08:09 im talking about my userpage 08:09 oh 08:09 and my subpage 08:09 well why would you need a button on the user page then? 08:09 and that 08:10 you can just have ’em up all the time if you want 08:10 because sometimes i get complains 08:10 oh 08:10 ok 08:10 i kow 08:10 but i rather have a button for disableing 08:10 so you want them to be able to disappear them, but have them up by default 08:10 ok 08:10 hang on 08:10 i had one time wanted to disable so bad 08:10 yep 08:11 and after that 08:11 is it possible 08:11 that it is like 08:11 my buttons 08:11 hmm? 08:11 like everywhere 08:11 paste 08:11 Can the buttons be like that 08:12 i will make colors 08:12 hang on 08:12 let me look at MOS family 08:12 k 08:12 I thin it’s broken 08:12 no its not 08:12 hopefuly 08:14 ah 08:14 I see the issue 08:14 (I think) 08:14 what issue 08:15 stop editing 08:15 let me test 08:15 what edit 08:15 mos hover? 08:15 ok that wasn’t it 08:16 I’m not sure what you did 08:16 but something in your code is calling stuff from an edit history for some reason 08:16 lol 08:16 erm 08:16 i think i know why i broke the whole page 08:16 why? 08:17 what’d you do? 08:17 well 08:17 the reason is why i broke th whole page: 08:18 bc you cant even solve it, than how the fuck am should i even think about solving it 08:18 I can 08:18 it’s something in the code 08:18 lemme just trial & error 08:18 until I find it 08:18 wait 08:18 can you do one thing that is inportant 08:18 more inportant 08:19 it takes like 3 min 08:19 wot 08:19 oh your font 08:19 yeah 08:19 my font text 08:19 lol 08:19 hang on I’m almost at the bottom 08:20 of what code is breaking this page 08:20 oh k 08:20 ok yeah 08:20 it was when you tried to use the button from the Staff page 08:20 bad idea 08:21 xd 08:21 that button is tied to a table on the Staff Page 08:21 rip 08:21 so your button tried to get a table that didn’t exist on that page 08:21 (rip) 08:21 hence the oldid bug 08:21 what’s left in your sandbox 08:21 is that what you want? 08:21 thats awesome 08:21 almost 08:21 mmy font 08:21 right 08:21 what font? 08:21 Courier New 08:22 you sure you want the same font as your username? 08:22 yas 08:22 ok done 08:24 boiiiiiiiiiii 08:24 oh damn 08:24 I was wrong 08:24 wa 08:24 about the button 08:24 it’s MOS Hover 08:24 k? 08:24 that is bugged 08:24 Its Mos_Hover 08:24 How is that bug 08:25 let me check 08:25 the template 08:25 oh I see 08:25 you have like 08:25 four bloody unclosed div tags l0l 08:25 that’ll do it 08:26 div furever 08:26 reminds me of when I broke a council thread 08:26 xd 08:26 didn’t close a Quote div by accident 08:26 Fandom Staff had to fix it 08:27 i need to go 08:27 bai 08:31 oh 08:31 wat happened? 08:36 dunno 08:39 SO.... what happens now? (derpface) 08:40 ’sup 08:41 hey 08:41 just got done playing about 6 hours of l4d 08:41 fun times 08:42 o 08:42 when do i get mah payment 08:42 I’ve been buried in skewl shiet 08:42 short answer is: late 08:42 am i furst plaec? 08:42 :3 08:42 most probably 08:42 >:O 08:43 >not guaranteed 08:43 there’s still some stuff to wrap up which would be helpful 08:43 >hax 08:43 tell meh 08:43 i do it now 08:43 read reply 08:43 to message on my wall 08:43 that was just a cursory check 08:43 I’m sure there’s more 08:43 actually I think those are the only ones 08:44 o 08:44 u sure? 08:45 mega smasher I never included to being with, hence it's not even started 08:45 gunner trapper I skipped in the new scheme (which made me not have it in my list of tanks for the old scheme additionally) due to the fill command failure 08:45 Spike I am unsure of 08:45 I didn't know I needed to do mega, so I never did 08:45 Still at airport 08:45 I'm not sure why spike isnt done 08:45 I swear I did it 08:46 I'll check my contribs again 08:46 make sure I didn't forget it 08:46 well the removed tanks only need the canvases for the old images, they don’t need new color schemes cuz they weren’t around when the update came up. 08:46 08:46 Ok Kuro. 08:46 Here to say goodbye? 08:46 yeah ik 08:46 I didn't do any removed tanks 08:46 cause they are removed 08:46 ._. 08:46 Yeah I have Spike all done in my contribs feed 08:47 08:47 But it's not categorized - I must've skipped it when writing the list for Ozun 08:47 (eh) 08:47 ok it’s updated 08:48 yeah 08:48 I categorized them 08:48 coolio 08:48 it* 08:48 Flight delayed by by 1 he 08:48 ye 08:48 oh 08:48 Also Sm, why didn’t you do the Gunner Trapper again? 08:48 .-. 08:48 did someone get Gunner Trapper's new scheme? I can do the old one, just not the new one 08:48 hr* 08:48 Gunner Trapper has the longest name space in the entire tank list 08:49 Why not the new one? 08:49 08:49 It’s a vacation right Kuro? Might as well enjoy it. 08:49 Say good bye? Scary 08:49 well you’ll be back lol 08:49 Yeah 08:49 Hopefully 08:49 I made a wiki for anyone 08:49 the name is so long and takes up so much space in the portrait, that when trying to use the fill command on the White Space background, the fill also detecting part of the Gunner Trapper's long name (the name is so long it overlaps the borders completely) 08:49 detected* 08:50 Might as well edit while waiting 08:50 ok kuro 08:50 So, after filling the white background, it also filled the G and R in Gunner Trapper 08:50 lemme check this Sm 08:50 ah I see the issue 08:50 yeah 08:50 we may need an artist for this 08:51 dont want grey letters obviously 08:51 so I skipped it 08:51 well, if you could take care of the removed tanks 08:51 I think I can do this tank 08:51 the gunner 08:51 I tried cropping a thicker border but it still didnt work 08:51 actually no, may have to get Grav 08:51 ohhhh 08:51 hang on 08:51 yeah i can do this, I’ll just plaster the image over a canvas template 08:51 if you can crop it and fill it correctly, be my guest 08:52 yeah 08:52 I think I got this 08:52 do that 08:53 I just realized 08:53 if you can check out my wikia, go to my profile page 08:53 Auto 4 08:53 ye 08:53 Notice how the tank is called Auto 4, but the portrait says auto tank 08:53 Machine Gun II 08:53 not aut 4 08:53 well yeah 08:53 read the page 08:54 it explains 08:54 oh 08:54 I'll still call it Auto4 in the filename 08:54 consistency 08:55 ye 08:57 Mothership has already been completed. 08:57 ye 09:01 Processing done - Uploading now.... 09:02 ok this Gunner Trapper 09:02 the text will be a lil blurry 09:02 but I gots it 09:02 told ya it sucked 09:04 Woo 09:04 I haunt you 09:04 Uploading complete - Generating categorization list now for Ozun.... 09:04 Lol 09:04 I plan to create an alt 09:06 File:Old - Auto4.png 09:06 File:Old - MachineGun2.png 09:06 File:Old - Destroyer2.png 09:06 File:Old - MegaSmasher.png 09:06 File:Old - XHunter.png 09:06 File:Old - Ball.png 09:06 File:Old - MountedTurret.png 09:06 thx 09:07 lol did CC perma ban me from chat? 09:07 why kuro? 09:08 no 09:08 it was 7 days 09:08 oh 09:08 so literally nothing happened 09:08 yeh 09:08 fine by me (eh) 09:08 but they almost never ban people unless you’re exceptionally bad lol 09:08 which is why I flipped shit 09:08 you kidding me? 09:08 I was literally having a conversation with myself and entertaining an AFK chat 09:09 they ban me for that 09:09 ._. 09:09 :/ 09:09 Fandumb < My standards for basic human intelligence 09:09 ey Sm 09:09 hell, not even human intelligence 09:09 missed Streamliner 09:09 just intelligence period 09:10 WOT 09:10 LIES 09:10 I KNOW I DID THAT 09:10 (shakesfists) 09:10 w8 09:10 did Oo1 remove it? 09:10 wtf 09:10 Sure enough here it is in my contribs 09:10 perfectly fine 09:10 NOT categorized 09:11 yeh 09:11 09:11 looks like you didn’t update it 09:11 rip 09:11 ok implement it 09:11 i categorized it 09:11 cool 09:12 I swear someone fucked with them 09:12 cause I'm 90% sure I did all of them 09:12 categorized them* 09:12 huh 09:12 as in wrote them on the list 09:12 For hitting 09:12 Hmm 09:12 Hmm 09:12 cause it's not hard to go one-by-one on a VISUAL LIST and write down each name 09:13 o ey 09:13 can ye do 09:13 old Gun Trap 09:13 I got da new 09:14 About time 09:14 you heading out Kuro? 09:14 Cya ’round lad :) 09:15 Not yet 09:15 I'll notify you when it's time ;) 09:16 I plan to create an alt 09:16 alright lad 09:16 uh 09:16 why? 09:16 After vac 09:16 Bot + alt 09:17 I can try old gunner trapper 09:17 oh yeah 09:18 sure, just let me know when you make it 09:18 done 09:18 uploaded and categorized 09:18 file? 09:18 09:18 The name hmm 09:18 make the name wacky 09:18 but not too wacky 09:18 just enough to be iconic 09:19 (and funny) 09:19 I house will be „masked phantom " or stuff 09:19 shet 09:19 wot 09:19 ok 09:19 Think* 09:19 I broke format 09:19 I did Old - Gunner Trapper.png 09:19 rip 09:19 nu 09:19 nu spaces 09:19 I mean 09:19 I did New = Gunner et cetera 09:19 will fix 09:19 any names that have spaces are removed 09:19 consistency 09:20 Big pic is good 09:20 yeh 09:20 it will always be "Old - FirstwordSecondword.png" 09:20 no dashes or anything 09:20 except after old 09:21 Can a bot be a alt at a same account? 09:21 what? 09:21 What do you mean? 09:21 You want your current account to be a bot? 09:21 An caaount = bot= alt 09:21 No 09:21 oh yeah 09:21 of course 09:21 ^ 09:21 Yay 09:21 if you created the bot - it's still an alt of you 09:21 ^ 09:21 Kool aid 09:22 Kool 09:22 cause you own the account 09:22 All bots are alts, but not all alts are bots. 09:22 (yo dang) 09:22 Dawg 09:22 (CrispyAssChicken) 09:22 lol 2017 03 19